Ring
by Perfect Mischief
Summary: Hermione's noticed a certain ring on a certain finger that belongs to a certain Ginny Weasley. A pointless, somewhat-fluffy D/G one shot. Please R&R! I'll love you forever!


Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast late. She had overslept on account of having going to bed around three in the morning. She had been studying late into the night after a rather dull detention with Snape. Actually, Snape hadn't been present, but the dank dungeons seemed to scream his name as she scrubbed furiously at a sticky cauldron. Stupid essay she forgot to write! She cursed the non-existent thing in her head.

Hermione waved her over to the usual place where they ate. Ginny ran a finger quickly through her tangle of red hair –she hadn't had time to brush it this morning, unless she wanted to go to sixth year Transfiguration hungry- and sat next to her best girl friend. She began to saw at a pancake Hermione had put on her plate, her friend staring at her hand all the while.

"What is it?" Ginny asked innocently, glancing at her hand and seeing her shiny ring staring back. It had engravings of ivy and leaves running across it, silver and new.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione answered mischievously. "Just that lovely ring gracing your ring finger. Getting engaged any time soon?" she joked with a laugh.

_I wish, _Ginny thought, but laughed along with Hermione. "Nope, I guess I must have just put it there by mistake."

"Well, you might want to move it if you still want to find a boyfriend," Hermione chuckled. _Oh? _Ginny mused in her head, _and who said I don't already have one?_ She grinned silently to herself for a moment.

"Ah, well. I'm too lazy to move it now," she replied with a mouthful of pancake. Hermione continued to study Ginny's ring. Ginny pretended to look at her watch. "Oh, bullocks. I was supposed to meet McGonagall early! Sorry, I've gotta go!" And with that, Ginny jumped up and strode quickly out of the Great Hall. Hermione rested her chin on her hand and stared curiously at the retreating swish of red hair.

--

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny chimed as Hermione sat down on the ground. They had a free period together and were doing homework out on the grounds. Ron and Harry were already there, playing a particularly brutal game of wizard chess.

"Hey, 'Mione," the boys greeted her, as one of Harry's knights murdered Ron's queen.

"Hey," she answered, opening her Muggle Studies textbook and laying on her stomach. She cocked her head every which way, trying to get a better look at Ginny's left hand again. Ginny had it hidden under the cardboard protection of her Potions textbook.

"How was McGonagall this morning?" Hermione said nonchalantly, hoping to catch Ginny by surprise.

"What? What about McGona- oh right… This morning..." Ginny trailed off. _Nice save, Ginny, _she scolded herself. "Uh, it was fine." Ginny brushed the hair out of her eyes before noticing she had used her left hand and brought it back down quickly. No need for Hermione to get suspicious; her life was already too complicated.

"Oh, I see you haven't moved your ring yet," Hermione commented, a bit too brightly. She smiled sweetly.

Ginny gave her a little look, wondering if she was beginning to piece things together. _Not completely… at least, not yet._ "Oh, I guess I must have forgotten." _Yeah, right. _There was an awkward silent moment between the two girls.

"Bishop to A7!" Ron suddenly shouted loudly, pumping his fist into the air. "Checkmate!" He began whooping. Hermione looked at him and broke a smile.

"Well, see you around, Hermione." Ginny grabbed her books and stood up, walking then jogging back into the castle. _Yeah, I bet she's not suspicious at all…_ The sarcasm dripped off of her thoughts. Ginny sighed as she walked into a girls' loo on the fourth floor.

--

"You know, I just got detention a few nights ago for being out of bed late," Ginny teased, as Draco led her out to the grounds, an unopened bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"Then it'd be best if we didn't get caught," he answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No, really? I would never have guessed," she replied playfully. They sat underneath of a tree, _their _tree, as moonlight streamed down to shine upon their faces. Everything appeared gray or navy blue at night, but Draco's skin seemed to glow white.

"Do you want a drink or not, luv?" he teased back. He poured the dark liquid into the two small glasses. She caught the glimmer of his matching band as he set the bottle upright again. She smiled to herself. But the day's happenings she remembered soured her mood.

"Hermione's suspicious."

"I'm not surprised; Blaise is beginning to think something's up," Draco said, still smiling down at his redhead. Ginny leaned her head on Draco's chest as she picked up her glass with her left hand. Draco copied, loving the look of the promise ring on her pale and slender fingers. He tried to ingrain the image into his head.

"To someday," he whispered, raising his glass.

"To someday," she murmured, their eyes meeting. They both gulped down their fire whiskey.

Ginny was soon asleep in his arms, her breathing deep and rhythmic. His eyelids drooped, but he scooped her up and carried her back to the castle entrance. He stopped before he opened the door, staring down at her beautifully freckled face.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not asleep yet," she whispered back.

**A/N So… what'd ya think? Just a bit of pointless, well, fluff I suppose. It was an idea that struck me after school while playing with my own ring (not a promise ring, though :P) I really just like that ending "I'm not asleep yet" thing going on. Leave a comment; I'm dying to know what you think!!!!!**


End file.
